Alex (TV Series)
Alex is a survivor of the zombie outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of Terminus and the son of Mary, and is brother to leader of Terminus, Gareth. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Alex's life before or as the outbreak began, other than his mother was Mary and his brother was Gareth. He may have lived in or near the location which would later be used as Terminus and somehow joined the survivors of Terminus. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "A" Alex appears in Terminus and shows Rick Grimes' group around. He starts to give the group food, handing a plate of meat to Rick's son Carl and Michonne. Before he can give any to Rick, he is grabbed and held at gunpoint after Rick becomes suspicious about the clothes the residents are wearing, which appear to be the clothes of Rick's group mates. He tries to reason with Rick and the others to let him go, but is accidentally shot by a Terminus resident shortly after. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Alex appears in a flashback, shook up by the events currently taking place. Locked in a box cart with Gareth and a few other Terminus residents, Alex says that they should've never put the signs up, and that they brought the attackers onto themselves. After Gareth says that they were trying to do the right thing, as they were human beings, with Alex replying, "what are we now?" Alex's corpse is also seen in the slaughterhouse of Terminus. His corpse was in the process of being dissected by two Terminus butchers. After an explosion caused by Carol Peletier, Rick breaks himself free and kills both the two Terminus butchers. Before he goes to free everyone else, Rick pauses and notices Alex's corpse on the butcher table. Death Killed By *Gareth (Indirectly Caused) *Rick Grimes (Caused) *Terminus resident (Accidental) As Rick holds Alex hostage, a Terminus resident shoots at Rick as Gareth ordered. Rick uses Alex as a human shield and takes the bullet instead. Killed Victims This is a list of victims that Alex has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Mary Mary is Alex's mom and they seem to have a stable relationship. Oddly enough, Alex referred to her as "Mary" instead of mom while asking her to make plates for the survivors. Mary doesn't show any emotion when Alex is killed and is seen killing walkers at the fence shortly afterwards without a hint of sadness or distraught. She also didn't object to having her son's corpse dissected for food. Gareth Alex is Gareth's brother. Not much is known about them, but it can be assumed Alex and Gareth had a stable relationship. Gareth trusted Alex be a guide to Rick's group, but tried to get him to stop speaking once tensions flared. Gareth also gave the signal which resulted in Alex being shot and killed which Gareth seemed to have no emotion over suggesting they weren't very close. However, due to the fact that there was a shoot out in the process he may have been paying more attentions to his would be captives. There is a flashback in "No Sanctuary" that shows the two discussing the predicaments of their current situation. They talk about how they brought the attackers to Terminus, and Gareth tries to convince Alex that they were trying to do the right thing. This shows that they cared for one another to some extent. Gareth, however, had no objections in allowing his corpse's body to be dissected and used for food, and shows no emotion at the sight of it. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"A" Season 5 *"No Sanctuary" (Corpse (Present), Flashback (Past)) Trivia *In "A" Alex refers to Mary by her name instead of calling her mom. This might be to avoid letting any newcomers know of their relationship as it could be used against them. Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 4 Supporting Characters Category:Season 5 Supporting Characters Category:A Category:No Sanctuary